


里番家族番外编03：3号蜂群观察记录-1

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [10]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 里番设定，没有逻辑，没有科学，没有廉耻。本章内含但不限于：蜂后JXB，雄蜂GHY（复数），双性，Mpreg，产乳，不带有侮辱意味的侮辱性语言或行为。





	里番家族番外编03：3号蜂群观察记录-1

高瀚宇回家时候觉得不太对劲。  
他仔细思考今天的工作：完美完成，没有一点瑕疵。回程路上也没把东西落在交通工具上……到底哪里不对呢？  
带着疑惑，他和其他几个高瀚宇打了招呼，乘坐电梯来到自己的房间。  
雄蜂统一居住在蜂巢宿舍内，立体构造最大化利用空间，六角形嵌套的小隔间，有简单的客厅和厨卫设施。每只雄蜂的宿舍都一样，在外部看来，像是监狱牢房。  
不过，对于蜂群的雄蜂高瀚宇们来说，这是常态。  
作为蜂群的劳力，高瀚宇们每天的工作就是建设蜂群，根据工作完成度领取花蜜作为食物，然后回到这里，休息之后，日复一日的工作。  
不过，在这只蜂后统领的蜂群有些不同。  
这只蜂后季肖冰——每只蜂后都是季肖冰，他们作为同时出生的兄弟，本该互相残杀至只剩最后一只。然而，孵化时恒温系统紊乱，导致蜂后破壳时间不一，最先出生的这只蜂后、这个蜂群的蜂后，将弟弟们从濒临死亡的低温中救回来，然后将蜂群划分为几个族群，交给他们管理。  
饶是如此，他也没能让弟弟们打消杀死其他蜂后的打算，只能自己过着不对外扩张的封闭生活。  
和其他季肖冰不一样的还有，他更为仁慈的爱着自己的雄蜂们，愿意满足他们任何合理的需求。  
譬如这次，当这只工蜂高瀚宇回到家里，却发现自己的宿舍门口守着两只雄蜂，坐在自己窄小客厅里的，正是蜂后季肖冰。  
他诚惶诚恐地要跪下，亲吻蜂后的脚背，但美丽的蜂后阻止了他的行为。  
“你做得很好。”蜂后柔和微沉的声音响起。“甚至过分优秀了。”  
高瀚宇口干舌燥。  
他知道了……  
蜂后在寻求新的配种对象。因为不对外扩张，蜂后必须用生育保持蜂群的活性……  
他从没想过自己会成为那个幸运儿。  
但是，不应该在皇宫中吗？自己简陋的居所与蜂后的辉光格格不入，他那透着粉色的白皙皮肤应该躺在最为软和的布料上，而不是在自己配发的床单上……  
季肖冰似乎看出他的疑惑，抬手抚摸他的头发。一股淡淡的蜜香扑入他的鼻腔。  
“没有关系。”季肖冰说。“我是属于你们的。”  
高瀚宇几乎控制不住自己，但他仍旧温文有礼的将蜂后带到卧室，不好意思地清空床上的杂物，蜂后坐在窗沿上，两手交握在小腹前。他的衣服以白色和金色为主，和高瀚宇的黄黑条纹便装不同，充满了奢靡与华丽。厚重的华服却只盖住小腹，其下修长笔直的腿只有层层叠叠的薄纱与金链遮掩。  
“抱歉，我——我没有润滑剂，我现在可以去买——”  
“不用。”季肖冰微笑着说。“乖孩子，我可以承受你们的一切。”  
爱，欲求，痛苦，疲倦。  
高瀚宇小心翼翼地伸手解开蜂后上衣的扣子，华美的外衣跌落在地，露出下面几乎一丝不挂的身体；嫩红乳尖被花朵一样的织物盖住，两腿间上位勃起的男性性器色泽同样粉嫩可爱，下面的两片肉唇已经被爱液打湿。  
“您真是……”  
太美丽了，太善良了。  
高瀚宇跪下来，趴在蜂后的大腿上抬头，看到季肖冰鼓励的眼神。于是，他那两只惯于劳作的手握着膝弯向两侧分开，舌头舔上蜂后雌穴外部。清淡的花蜜一样的气味让他欲罢不能，只想向内探索，让蜂后更加为自己疯狂。高瀚宇甚至咬着肉唇轻轻向外拉扯，直到季肖冰带着啜泣充满威严的阻止他。  
不止如此……  
高瀚宇觉得脑子里乱七八糟的。  
不对，不应该仅仅因为和蜂后的性爱。他觉得脖子上的抑制项圈发出微弱的电流，试图控制他的荷尔蒙分泌，可是——不，绝不。  
他想占有季肖冰。  
像是圣女一样爱着蜂群，近乎纵容自己的工蜂们。既然如此，为什么不让我们做点更过分的事情呢？圣女一样的蜂后，一定也会允许吧？季肖冰会爱我们的……高瀚宇绝不怀疑。不管做什么，他会爱我们的。  
就像我们爱他。  
高瀚宇的舌头从湿漉漉的雌穴下移到不断收缩的后穴。蜂后的下体显然被使用过很多次了；配种也好、生育也好，都让娇嫩的皮肤染上淫靡的绯红。他甚至有点嫉妒第一个占有季肖冰身体的高瀚宇。  
不过没关系，现在蜂后是我的。  
“那里——”季肖冰抬起脚，踩在高瀚宇宽厚的肩膀上。他的脚也比工蜂小很多，指头都透着可爱的粉色。像是发现这个动作不雅观，他又咬着嘴唇放了下去。“今天你可以随便使用我的身体，但是最后只能射进子宫，知道了吗？”  
高瀚宇抓住季肖冰的脚踝，不让他放下。他捏着纤细的胫骨，怀疑自己用点力就能把骨头捏断。  
“遵命。”他含住蜂后的足尖，然后一路舔到小腿。“我会射满您的子宫。”  
不管和多少雄蜂做过爱，季肖冰始终对于他们此时流露出的热情和古怪的占有欲有些胆怯，他顺从地将腿张开更大，看着雄蜂拉开裤链，露出已然勃发的阴茎。  
季肖冰咽了口唾沫。  
精液……  
为了雄蜂们的便利考虑，季肖冰对精液的要求只是按时上缴，从来没有做过让高瀚宇们为难的提供新鲜精液的要求。  
好想吃……  
他伸出舌尖，渴望地看着高瀚宇。  
“您是不是想舔一舔？”高瀚宇问。“我这儿没有花粉，口味可能不太好。”  
“花粉……没关系……”  
蜂后小的时候才会用花粉混合精液进食，虽然成年之后，很多蜂后也会继续添加花粉就是了。  
季肖冰跪坐在床上，伏下身体，右手挽着头发，左手握住高瀚宇的阴茎，整个吞了下去。龟头擦过上颚，带来一阵电流般的战栗，只是尝到前液的味道，就让他几乎高潮了。  
“唔……”  
高瀚宇抚摸着他的头发。  
“您一定很喜欢新鲜精液的味道吧？”那双干燥温热的大手似乎带了点恶意，将他的头颅往下压。  
不过并不难受。  
“很可惜今天要全部射进您的子宫，不能喂给您了。”  
高瀚宇抓着他的头发，轻轻扯开。季肖冰眼神迷离了一会儿，才回过神来。他往后挪了挪，靠在叠的整整齐齐的被子上，张开腿，自己分开两片挂着晶莹水珠的肉唇。  
雌穴已经开始流水了。  
“先…先进入哪个穴都可以……”蜂后声音很低，脸颊绯红。“没关系的，直接插入就好……”  
高瀚宇用手指扩张了一下，抽出来发现完全湿透了，他将两指举到面前，不敢置信地分开，爱液拉出透明的长丝。  
“您真是太棒了。”  
龟头抵着蜂后的雌穴入口，猛力破入之前，高瀚宇虔诚地赞叹。  
然而蜂后已经没法反应了，无论做多少次，都不能习惯的高瀚宇们可怕的尺寸。像是每一处肉褶都被撑开，雌穴变成了供他们玩弄的套子，连孕育蜂群后代的子宫都要被彻底凿穿一样。  
“您想让我轻一点吗？”高瀚宇吻着季肖冰的耳垂，轻声说。“可是我想用暴力行为侵犯您，我真是太肮脏了。”  
季肖冰调整呼吸，放松身体。  
他爱他的雄蜂们。  
“不，你一点都不肮脏。”季肖冰转过脸，吻了吻高瀚宇的嘴唇。蜂后尝起来就像是最甜美的花朵。“我爱你。”  
“我也爱您。”  
伴随温柔话语的，却是雄蜂近乎残暴的动作。季肖冰的悲鸣被堵在唇舌之间，高瀚宇直直撞开宫口，进入将来会因孕育而扩张的狭小宫腔内。  
“请努力夹紧，不然说不定会射在外面哦。”雄蜂顶了顶，蜂后呜咽一声，却因为子宫被玩弄带来的别样快感而浑身酥软。  
“我会努力的……”季肖冰小声说。  
高瀚宇根本没想过蜂后会回应，他说完就觉得亵渎了蜂后的威严。  
但是——那么可爱啊……  
“我也会努力让您怀孕的。”  
=tbc=


End file.
